Stauntax Jollamont
'''Stauntax Jollamont '''is a Breton Scion. Background Stauntax was born in the Breton city of Wayrest to two commonfolk of the name Marciela and Alabastyr. Although being labeled as such, both of his parents had something quite Differently unique about them. Despite being quite the average citizen, they possessed unique powers distinguishing them from everyone else; the powers of a Nightblade and a Sorcerer. Stauntax's mother had focused on training the boy in the skills of the nightblade for matters of self-defense and preserving the deadly art. Three years after his birth, Stauntax's mother gave birth to his sister, Morgyn. Morgyn had received the same training as Stauntax as she grew up, although she had gotten less from them as their parents had been recruited to assist the High King with the military's spy network and battlemages. She was very powerful and learned quickly, despite having less time to hone her skills. Stauntax and her grew close, but as she grew older, she became resentful towards Stauntax, as he had become more powerful than she had within their time together. As time went on, the family began to grow apart, leaving Morgyn a now largely independent, increasingly cruel individual. In the midst of an argument, she entered a fit of rage, severely wounding Stauntax and killing their mother and running away, severing all contact with her family. During Stauntax's recovery, Alabastyr became very distant and turned a blind eye towards his son, instigating many fights over what seemed to be very trivial matters. The boy eventually had enough of it, having to resort to running away after he and his father had gotten into a severe argument, leaving Alabastyr incapacitated. After abandoning Wayrest, the boy went to Daggerfall where he lived in the shadows for most of his adolescence and part of his adulthood. Powers and abilities Stauntax is a very powerful Nightblade. His attacks consist of close quarters combat with dual wield weapons, the weapons of choice either being war axes, daggers, one-handed swords, or a combination of weapon types. He also utilizes throwing knives for ranged combat, each one doing a significant amount of damage, as well as using other ranged weapons such as only a bow or a one-handed crossbow when necessary. His light weaponry allows him to deal quick attacks, while his magical weaponry he gets from a select few of his Nightblade powers can deal plenty of damage on their own. His powers from his Nightblade skills are wide-ranged. Stauntax can teleport directly above an enemy and bring spectral blades down upon the opponent, which can allow him to travel a great distance and kill quickly. He can also turn invisible for short amounts of time, hiding him from enemies, allowing him to avoid interaction or to evade any enemies without getting caught. Relentless focus, a power that enchants his weapons, grants him power through light attacks for him to utilize a powerful spectral bow which fires a single, deadly arrow at the opponent. He can strike an opponent with a spectral-like blade which can often damage or break one's armor, and any attacks following it cause more damage. Mark target also acts like the aforementioned power, but it highlights any weak spot in the armor, as well as making it easier for the weaknesses to be exploited. He also holds spectral-like claws that can heal him if used on an enemy with low health while dealing three times more damage than normal. While Stauntax does not prefer these powers, he can summon thick and almost impenetrable thorns from the ground which can wrap around one's legs and trap them. To assist him in combat, he can also summon a spectral clone of himself, which has the same powers, though they are very weak compared to his own and is used to act more like bait than anything else. Alongside his feeding ability derived from his vampirism, he has a life stealing power, can vanish into mist and take no damage, and an ability to summon a swarm of bats. His attacks are mostly based on siphoning another's health to feed his own but is coupled with many pure damage and sustaining abilities to keep his momentum in battle going. Personality and appearance Stauntax is a highly sarcastic, yet blunt and often times a cold and hard-headed person. As a child he was a natural troublemaker, and he still is in essence. He is by no means a diplomatic person, preferring to solve most of his problems with a sword at the throat or a dagger through the back, as he prefers to get tasks done quickly. Many would think of him as reckless and brutal, but when on the battlefield, he is a deadly tactician and a brutal opponent. His appearance is of a middle-aged man, sporting a relatively handsome face. He has thick dark brown hair and a thin beard along his jawline. Before contracting vampirism, he had light blue eyes and light skin. Now as a vampire, he has pale skin with scarlet eyes. His complexion gives him an older, more ghastly look compared to how he was previously, which changes depending on the stage of vampirism he is in. At stage one, he has pale skin and red irises. Upon entering stage 2, his pallor turns even whiter while his sclera also turn red. At stage 3, his veins become more apparent, and his irises turn a pale blue. Stage 4 gives him an unnerving look- the blood starvation makes his veins extremely visible, and his irises turn a pure white while the sclera is a deep blood red. His stature is well built, being fairly muscular, yet slim from constant traveling and conditioning. Relationships *Aia *Marciela Jollamont (mother, deceased) *Alabastyr Jollamont (father, deceased) *Morgyn Jollamont (sister, deceased) Category:A Children's Anuad Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Nightblades Category:Vampires Category:Undead